Treachery
by Validor
Summary: What is more important to survival in the Negaverse, Love or Ambition?


Treachery   
  
"Were not villains, were just peacefully challenged."  
  
I do not own Sailor Moon or the Negaverse or any anime characters. This is purely for fun, not profit, so please don't sue me. Thank you. (Gomen, I mean arigato.)  
  
Note: This story does, of course, assume that the Negaverse was never really destroyed and none of the generals were ever really killed. Also, I just used whatever version of the generals names the computer would accept. Please don't be too picky.   
  
"I'm sick of following Beryl's orders! I hate having to do what she says all the time!" complained Zoisite one day in the Negaverse. "She's a stupid, ugly old bat. If I had been in charge, we would have beaten Sailor Moon."  
  
"Careful, Zoisite," Malachite warned. Zoisite was visiting him in his quarters, and they had been discussing their latest assignment.   
  
"Oh, who cares? We could run this place, Malachite. I know we could."   
  
"Maybe so, but were not going to get a chance with Queen Beryl is around.."  
  
"So we kill her. I'm serious, if we got enough people to join us it would be easy." Zoisite leaned her hands on a table and looked determinedly up at Malachite.  
  
"I tell you, Zoisite, she's too powerful! It wouldn't be worth getting killed over. She's the queen and we have to do what she says, even if we don't like it."  
  
"You're so loyal to her, aren't you? You always follow her orders. Why?"  
  
"Because I'm not stupid. Zoisite, I thought you had learned your lesson"  
  
"You would kill me if she ordered it, wouldn't you?" she interjected suddenly.  
  
Malachite looked down at the floor and said nothing.  
  
"Answer me!" Zoisite demanded, her green eyes taking on their trademark furious look.  
  
"II don't know. I wouldn't want to. But she would never order anything like that. That is, unless she heard your treasonous talk."  
  
"You're a coward," Zoisite accused.  
  
"No, I just value my life. You are too headstrong, Zoisite, too undisciplined."  
  
"I think for myself. I am ambitious. Unlike you. You're just content to be second in command, too scared to try to make any decisions on your own," the green eyed general sneered.  
  
"That's enough!" yelled Malachite, but Zoisite had already left the room.   
  
***  
  
"Hello, Zoisite. What's the matter?" A soft voice startled Zoisite, and he whirled around. It was Basalt, one of Queen Beryl's attendants.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Zoisite asked.  
  
"It doesn't matter. Now tell me, why would such a powerful general be looking so frustrated?"  
  
"That is none of your business. You should learn not to be so casual around your superiors."  
  
"Please forgive me. But you are powerful." Basalt seemed to leave something unsaid as she continued to watch Zoisite.  
  
"Yes," she agreed. "What of it?"  
  
"You could be much more powerful," the attendant whispered.  
  
"Tell me how," Zoisite demanded, her curiosity sparked.  
  
"Hasn't Malachite told you?" asked a surprised Basalt.  
  
"He's taught me everything he knows," said Zoisite suspiciously, narrowing her eyes.  
  
"Then why is he still so much more powerful than you? You know there must be a reason."   
  
"He says it is because I am undisciplined."  
  
"You don't really believe that, do you? He is afraid that you would take his place as second in command."  
  
"Malachite wouldn't do that." Zoisite didn't sound like she believed himself.  
  
"Fine, but if I was you, I wouldn't be so trusting," scoffed Basalt.  
  
"Go away, you insolent peon!" she yelled. Basalt chuckled and glided away.  
  
***  
  
Queen Beryl smiled as Basalt entered her throne room. "Were my orders carried out?"  
  
"Yes, my Queen," Basalt said, bowing. "The seed is planted."  
  
"Excellent! Zoisite wont fail me on this one, I know! Its about time that the Negaverse saw some excitement; some of my warriors are getting soft. You've done well, Basalt."  
  
"Thank you, Queen Beryl."  
  
***  
  
"Malachite, you love me, right?" Zoisite asked. She leaned against Malachite's chair and looked over at him, eyes wide. If Malachite hadn't known better, he would have said that the small general looked almost innocent. The two were alone in the room, and it appeared that Malachite was trying to think about something. Nevertheless, he turned his attention to Zoisite and held her hand.  
  
"Of course I do. Why do you have to ask?"  
  
"Oh, just that I heard that there was something that you aren't telling me that I should know." She looked pointedly at Malachite.  
  
"What? What do you need to know? Just ask and Ill tell you." Malachite said comfortingly.  
  
"Oh nothing, never mind. Its probably not important. But, if something were to come up, like, if something were to come down to either you or me getting ahead, would you sacrifice yourself and help me, or would you step on me on your way up?"   
  
"What the heck kind of a question is that?" demanded Malachite, getting angry and drawing away from Zoisite.   
  
Zoisite straightened up and turned her back to Malachite. "I really don't think you love me."  
  
"Well, we are supposed to be evil, what do you expect from me?! As villains, we look out for number one, and then we worry about anyone else later. Its hard enough as it is, pretending not to care about you in front of the others. Do you know what Beryl would do if she knew about us?"  
  
"You know what Mal? I really don't give a darn about what Beryl would do. I cant believe that you could be so selfish as to only care about yourself and only think of me when its convenient."  
  
"I'm selfish? Do you think its convenient for me to bail you out every time you get yourself in trouble? Do you think about anyone else Zoisite? Do you even think?" Malachite stood up and waved his arms around.  
  
Zoisite got tears in her eyes and looked pathetic, like she did every time she and Malachite had a fight. It might have worked, but Zoisite forgot that she still had her back to Malachite. The tall general ignored her. "Hmph," Zoisite muttered. "You don't know me as well as you think, Malachite. Ill show you." She stomped out of the room, and disappeared for weeks.   
  
***  
  
A few weeks later  
  
Nephrite appeared next to Malachite in a small room of the Negaverse. They nodded to each other and got down to business, which, judging from their anxious countenances, was very grave indeed.  
  
"Did you find out what happened to those warriors that I sent out to the outer limits?" questioned Malachite. "Their position was important to our security."  
  
Nephrite cleared his throat and looked at the floor. "Well, we suddenly lost contact with them a few days ago"  
  
"I know that!" snarled the caped general. "Why?"  
  
"They're dead, destroyed. Nothing left of them."  
  
"Who killed them?"  
  
"I think you know, Malachite."  
  
Malachite growled in rage shook his fist in the direction of the ceiling. "Zoisite!"  
  
***  
  
Zoisite was sitting in what appeared to be a tent, cackling madly with glee. "Oh, my," she sighed when she was finished. "Wont that shake up those bakas at the palace. All destroyed, you say?"  
  
The tall man who was standing near the entrance of the tent nodded, a cruel smile on his face. "All. Destroyed. I have heard from our spies that our agenda has definitely been noticed by Beryl."  
  
Zoisite chuckled some more and twirled a strand of hair around her finger. "Soon," she muttered. "Ill show everyone what Zoisite is capable of" The man cleared his throat. "Oh, yes, what we are capable of. You can leave now." The man nodded and left the tent. Zoisite frowned as she watched him go.   
  
Two weeks later, the tall, dark man was dead. Zoisite was the sole leader of the rebellion.   
  
***  
  
A few months later  
  
The battle was fierce. Many on both sides had already fallen, but the leaders showed no signs of surrendering. The soldiers of the rebellion fought valiantly, despite the fact that they were outnumbered. Queen Beryl's army was weary; they had been forced to make the trip from the center of the Negaverse to the outer limits where the rebels were stationed. Zoisite had cleverly used guerrilla tactics, attacking small, unsuspecting forces. Soon, Malachite had been left with no choice but to go out after her.  
  
"Keep fighting!" Zoisite encouraged her soldiers. "Keep fighting and soon well be rid of Beryl!" A soldier screamed and fell into her, shot through the heart. Disgusted, Zoisite pushed him away. She frowned when she realized that her gloves were dirty.  
  
"Drat that Zoisite," groaned Malachite. He poured all his strength into a blast and shot it out at a pack of rebels. "All he's doing is getting a bunch of our men killed! No one can fight and win against Beryl and Metallia."   
  
"You could be wrong," Nephrite intoned. "The stars know everything, and they have told me nothing of our victory today."  
  
"Shut up and fight!" Malachite refused to believe that he would be beaten.  
  
"Malachite!" Jadeite was panting, and sweat plastered his blond hair to his face. He looked desperately up at the older general. "They've broken through the back lines. Were surrounded!"  
  
***  
  
Malachite glared at the door of the tent. Nephrite stood next to him. They both looked exhausted, as they had been battling for 24 hours straight, and they had lost. To Zoisite's forces. The two generals were surrounded by soldiers of the rebel army, and any fighting at this point would be useless. Besides, Malachite had a little something up his sleeve  
  
Inside the tent, Zoisite hummed to herself as she pulled on a new pair of pure white gloves. She had to look good for Malachite, of course. Checking her hair one last time, she then turned and sauntered outside.  
  
"Hiya, boys," she greeted in a sing-song voice. "Ready to admit defeat?"  
  
Nephrite muttered something to himself that Malachite was pretty sure he should be glad he couldn't hear.  
  
"Not quite, Zoisite." Malachite wished he could shown an evil smile, but he couldn't quite make it. Zoisite, however, was having no trouble being cheerful. All her life she had been the last one to get noticed, at least in a good way, and she had never been respected by anyone, except maybe Malachite. And Zoisite felt that she was more of a pet to Malachite, not an equal. She was ecstatic that she had finally proven that she was better than anyone else.   
  
"Ah ha ha ha ha! You fools. You're surrounded!" Zoisite started twirling her hair in the way that Nephrite found so annoying.   
  
"You're the fool, Zoisite. You always were stupid. And wimpy," the dark-haired general observed.  
  
"Shut up!" Zoisite's eyes flashed angrily. "I can do whatever I want with you two now. I'm going to have so much fun."  
  
"Oh no!" moaned Nephrite, realizing what that could mean. He shot a look at Malachite, to see what he thought about it, but he couldn't read his face.   
  
"By the way, where's the other dork?" asked Zoisite.  
  
"You mean Jadeite?"  
  
"Of course I mean Jadeite! How many other idiot generals do you know?"  
  
"I don't really know," said Malachite casually. "He could be dead."  
  
"Its a pity if he is, I wanted him to suffer longer. Oh well, he may turn up yet." Zoisite turned to one of the rebel soldiers standing nearby. "Azurite, take a squad out and search for the general Jadeite."  
  
"I don't think you'll have to look too far, Zoisite," sneered Nephrite.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Zoisite demanded.   
  
"The stars know everything," chanted Nephrite in a tone of voice that was sure to enrage his rival.  
  
Just then, Jadeite and a squadron of soldiers appeared behind the tent.  
  
"Games up, Zoe," snarled Jadeite.  
  
(There should be a poor excuse for a plot here, but I skipped it. So there. It would have been boring and poorly written anyway).   
  
Malachite and Zoisite stood on opposite sides of Queen Beryl's throne room. It was dark, as usual, and Jadeite and Nephrite watched as Malachite and Zoisite stared at each other. Zoisite looked determined not to back down, but Malachite actually looked afraid. Actually afraid of small, pretty Zoisite. Or was it something else that frightened him? Beryl looked on in amusement.  
  
"Well?" began Zoisite, anxious to get started. "What are you going to do, Malachite? After all this time, we finally meet again."  
  
"Surrender, Zoisite. Make this easier for everyone. Please."  
  
"No one tells me what to do anymore. Not even you! ZOY!" Zoisite sent a blast of blue lightening pounding into Malachite, smashing him against the wall.  
  
There was a pause as they all waited for Malachite to return the shot, but he remained silent, wincing and deliberately not looking at the other Negaversites.   
  
"Cmon, Malachite! What's the matter? Are you going to let the past get in the way of this?" Zoisite snarled. It didn't matter that she still loved him, the only thing was that Zoisite could not show weakness. Nothing mattered besides power, and she had to prove that she understood that. Better than Malachite. Zoisite didn't want to beat Malachite, but she couldn't show weakness by giving up. Shed rather die. She blasted Malachite again. And again, and again, with everything she had. Guilt, a feeling she hadn't known she was capable of experiencing, suddenly engulfed her.  
  
"Fight me, you *&@#$!" she yelled. "Kill me!"   
  
Malachite was slumped on the floor in pain. He still refused to answer his former friend. He couldn't. Zoisite was still Zoisite, and he loved her.  
  
Beryl cackled hysterically. This was evil.   
  
Zoisite was sobbing now. "Fine," she whispered, wiping her nose on her sleeve. "Fine! If you wont fight me, Ill destroy us both!" She stretched out her arms and a brilliant light began to shine around her and Malachite.  
  
"Zoisite, noooooo!" Malachite ran over to Zoisite and slapped her face. The light disappeared, and the two knelt on the floor, Malachite holding Zoisite's shoulders while she sobbed.  
  
"Look what you did to her," Malachite snarled at Queen Beryl.  
  
"No, Malachite. Look what you did. Now neither of you will ever be my generals! Fools! You could have been so powerful, but you refused to give up your stupid love!"  
  
"Malachite," whispered Zoisite, "I'm sorry"  
  
Queen Beryl screeched and prepared to destroy them. "This is what I do to fools!"  
  
Zoisite screamed and threw her arms around Malachite as Beryl blasted them into oblivion.  
  
Thus the passing of the two guys with the greatest hair besides Team Rocket.  
  
THE END 


End file.
